The Elements Of Peace
by LunaKiara
Summary: A girl named Angelique is just a normal high school girl. Until one day she was teleported in Naruto's world. Her life changed completely. What's going to happen? What is she going to do? Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Whole New World**

" Sigh, I have to get ready for school." said Angelique. Angelique Abyss is 15 years old, she goes to an all girls school. She is a flautist and she lives in the orphanage. She doesn't even know her parents, she was sent in the orphanage when she was still a baby. No one knows who is her parents. She has a white moon necklace, when they found her, she was wearing that necklace. She is a very quiet girl in class. She have pure white skin, light iris blue eyes and pure white moon coloured hair. She tie her hair in ponytail and wear fake big spectacles. She wears a white t-shirt and her favourite blue jacket with a pair of jeans.

As always she will come early in the morning to practice. Angelique goes to her favourite spot and practice her flute. While she is practicing, she heard a loud noise behind the bushes and trees. Angelique is curious, so she slowly sneak through the bushes and she is shock to find a mysterious portal. Her necklace starts to glow when she gets near to the portal. Then, she is sucked into the portal. "AAAAAAHHH" scream Angelique.

**Angelique P.O.V.**

" Ange-chan, Ange-chan wake up," said a mysterious voice. I open my eyes when I heard someone is calling me. When I open my eyes, I am floating in a place full of stars around me. " Ange-chan, I'm glad you're okay," said a mysterious voice. When I look around I see a small creature beside me. " Who are you?" I asked. " Well, I am a pixie, and my name is Crescent." said Crescent. Crescent has a long white hair and blue eyes. She wears a blue dress with crescent shapes in it. " I am your pixie, I am here to help you to obtain the ' Elements of Peace'." said Crescent. " What is the Element of Peace ?"asked. " It contains four elements, the elements of water, earth, fire and air." said Crescent.

" And I have to find it, but how?" I said. " Well, you have to master all the elements in this world, so you will be ready." said Crescent. " Ready for what?" I asked. " I don't know about it too, you will know when you have master all the elements." said Crescent. " How will I settle in the new world." I said. " Well, don't worry about that Ange-chan, I know what to do." Reply Crescent. " Time for travelling," said Crescent. " AAAAAHHHH." scream Angelique.

When I open my eyes, I am laying under a shady tree. " Where am I ?" I said confused. "Ange-chan you are now in the Shinobi world, where all the elements was hidden here." said Crescent. " Ange-chan here." said Crescent while giving her a bag of clothes. " What's this? I asked. " Well, you're moving to a new school, and we have to change your appearance." said Crescent. " And why is that." I said. " Here, if they found out that you have white glowing hair, they're gonna kill you." reply Crescent.

" Okay, how should I change?" I asked. " Well, try saying Magica Change," said Crescent. " Magica Change." My hair turn short light brown and my eyes turn forest green. My clothes are like a ninja, I wear a long white sleeve with blue jacket and a pair of trousers. " That's what I'm talking about." I said. " Oh, my glasses." " It's better if you wear your spectacles, because some of them can see your true self." said Crescent with a serious tone.

" Let's go, wait Crescent you have to hide." I said. " Don't worry they can't see me, only the choosen one, like you, only the Saint can master all the elements." said Crescent. " Oh, okay, now where are my new school?" I asked.

" Well, it is a music school, since you love music." said Crescent. " Oh thanks Crescent." I thanked Crescent when suddenly I bumped into someone. " S-sorry, I'm not looking," I apologized. " Whatever." said the mysterious guy. He wears a black t-shirt with a pair of trousers, he has black hair and black eyes. " So rude." I said. " Woah, what a big school." " Oh, Ange-chan, your name here is Giou Chinatsu." "Summer huh." "What?" Crescent asked. " Nothing the meaning of that name, Summer." I reply.

" Um, miss I am a transfer student." " Oh yes, Giou-san, please follow me, I'll show you your room and my name is Shizuka by the way." said Miss Shizuka. " Ange-chan not miss, it's Shizuka-san." said Crescent. "Oh, thanks." I whisper. " This is your room Giou-san," said Shizuka-san. " Arigato, Shizuka-san." I thanked her. " It's my job after all." she said.

I enter the room and there is a huge kitchen, a huge living room. The bedroom is huge too, a large bed and bathroom. Unfortunately, I have to share the bathroom. There is only one bathroom. I unpack my things and take a bath. I only have a towel to wrap my body. I quickly went to my room and wear my clothes.

When I was just about to leave my room, I heard someone shut the door. 'Guess that is my roommate. I quickly went out of my room and knock on the door. " Who's there!" said a very deep voice. " I am your new roommate starting from now on, nice to meet you, I hope we'll get to know each other." I said. He opens the doorand he is very tall. When I look up I am shock.

" THE RUDE GUY FROM BEFORE." I shouted. He chuckled and hold my chin. "Who's rude!" he said. " You're the one who's rude, I've already apologized didn't I." I said while I glared at him. " Shut up man, you sound like a girl, shout and complaining like that. " he said.

" Bastard I'm a girl." I said. " Seriously a girl, you don't have a sense of style for a 'girl'." he said. You've got a problem with that, I am not like other girls." I slap his hand and glare at him. "Hmmm, interesting." he said. He smirks when he said that, I glare at him. He hold my chin and make me come closer to him. I quickly punch him hard on the face. 'Oh-ouh' was all I could think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I hope you like my story. Please no bad reviews. This is my first time writing a story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Friends

Angelique P.O.V

"Run, run, Ange-chan!" Crescent said. I run as fast as lightning and get out of there. I didn't realise where I was going and accidentally bump into someone. ' Ouch, man that's hurt'. When I look up I saw a guy with blonde hair and green eyes.

" Oh, sorry for bumping into you." I said. ' For some reason, he looks like Naruto. " Oh, thats okay, by the way I'm Uzumaki Heiwa, you?" he said. " Oh my name is Giou Chinatsu." I said. " EHH, you're a girl!" he said. " Yup, I'm a girl." I said. " But, but-" " I get it, I look like a boy, I get that a lot." I said cutting him off.

" Okay, bye I gotta go now." I said. I went to the Forest Of Quiet Movement. I love it there it is so peaceful. When I reach there, I quickly grab Crescent. " Crescent, what's going on?! And why is that guy looks like Naruto?" I asked.( She knows about him because she read the legend of Konoha) " Ummm, it is because, we are in the future, and just now, he was Naruto's son." Crescent said.

" WHAT, so we are in Konoha. So, this world does exist because this world is said to be a myth and I only know about this place because of the books." I said. " Ummm, there's something I have to tell you,w-w-w- we are stuck here." Crescent said.

" WHAT, and how am I suppose to go back." I shout. " Well, you have to find the Etoile bracelet, which is the one thing that can help us to travel to another world and there is a new mission, like I said just now you have to find the elements of harmony that is, light, darkness, earth, fire, water, dream, wind, steel and green. You have to master all four elements and also search for the bracelet. It contains nine jewels but it got seperated." Crescent said. " Continue." I said. " All nine jewels are seperated in nine world, like here, The Shinobi World." Crescent said.

" So here, I have to find?" I said. " Well, I also don't know, you have to figure it out." Crescent said. " Wait, how do you know about the new mission?!" I asked. " Well, I got the message from the Goddess Athena." she said. "So that makes you the mesenger of god, am I right?" I said. " Yup, enough explanation now lets get back to the dorm." she said. " Okay, okay." I said.

When I was about to enter my room, someone hold my shirt and drag me to the living room. " What is your problem?" I said with anger. " You're the one who punch me, look at my nose, it's bleeding." he said while glaring at me. I forgot, oh know, okay, okay, cool girl, cool.

" Okay, okay, I'll treat it for you and I'm SORRY." I said. I quickly get the ice from the fridge. I ask him to sit on the couch and slowly put the ice on his nose. " Wait here I'll get some bandages." I said. "Sigh." The worst day of my life. I went back to the couch.

I wipe the blood, and gently put the bandage on the nose." There, happy." I said. " By the way, what's your name?" he asked. " Chinatsu, Giou Chinatsu." " Chinatsu, hn, the name is not the same as the person." he said. " Well, sorry for not being the person you expected." I said angrily. " Kyousuke." he said. " What?!" " Uchiha Kyousuke, my name." " Oh, WHAT!" I said wide eyed. " But-but, y-you don't look alike, his face is like and yours is ya' know-" I was cut off by him. "Sigh, ya, ya, I get that a lot." He said. " Well, umm who's your mother?" I asked.

" Uchiha Hinata, or former heiress of the Hyuuga clan." He reply. " Oh, well, how about Haruno Sakura." I said. " Well, she's married to Uzumaki Naruto." He answered my question. " Oh." was all I could say. " Well, nice to meet you, Uchiha Kyousuke." I said smiling at him. " Hmm, speaking of you, I haven't heard about the Giou clan." He said curiously look at me.

" Umm..., well, actually to tell you the truth, I don't even know who's my parents, so I was sent to the orphanage, I came here because I want to persuade my dream." I replied. " Oh, sorry." he said. " Oh, that's okay you don't have to apologize, Uchiha." I said. " Call me Kyou." He said. " Roger that, Kyou-kun." I reply. I shake hands with him and smile.

" Anyway, it's almost night, you should go to sleep, tommorow we have school." he said looking away. He is blushing bright red. " Hai, hai." I reply and go straight to my room. " Sigh, so tiring, what a day, Magica Change. " I said. I changed back to my original looks and changed to my pajamas. I yawn and go to sleep. " KRIIIIING...KRIIIINNG." I wake up and shut off the alarm.

I quickly take a bath and wear my school uniform. Lucky me the skirt is not too short. " Oh, Crescent how do I change in my disguise again?" I asked. " Sigh, didn't I tell you before, Magica Change." She said with a look 'seriously'. " Magica Change." I said and my hair turns short brown and my eyes turn forest green eyes.

I prepared breakfast and call Kyou to come down and eat. I prepare pancakes. " Woah, you know how to cook." Kyou said with a suprise face. " Of course, DUH." I reply. " Hurry up, or you're gonna be late." I said after finishing my breakfast. " Yeah, yeah whatever." He reply with an annoyed face. I reach school earlier than others. There are only a few students in my classroom. I take a seat at the back and take out my music book.

This book is my life, if I lost it I don't know what to do, I think I'll die. Sometimes, I'll create a new song if I have an idea and play the music with my flute. " Hey, Chinatsu." I look up when someone called me. I quickly put my book in my bag. " Oh, hi umm... Uzumaki-kun." I reply. " You can call me Heiwa." he said. " Okay." " Anyway, what are you doing?" he asked. " Nothing, just reading a book." I said. " Heiwa, what are you doing?" a guy with pink hair and blue eyes. " Nothing, by the way Chinatsu meet my twin sister, Mao." Heiwa said. " Oh, who's this, what a cute boy." Mao said. " Umm..., Uzumaki-san, actually I am a GIRL. " I said. " EEHH, seriously, you look like a guy, such a waste." she said. " I get that a lot, Uzumaki-san, don't worry." I said. " No need to be so polite, call me Mao-chan." she said.

" Good morning, what's the commotion, here." said a girl with black hair and brown eyes. " Nothin', it's just the new kid." Chowa said. Is it me or is it that more people are gathering here. " Hey, my name is Hyuuga Hana and she is my twin sister, Hyuuga Ichigo." said a girl with long black hair and brown eyes and her twin has short black hair and brown eyes too.

" Hi, my name is Nara Inoue." said a girl with long black hair and light blue eyes. " N-nice to meet you." I said with a forced smile. " KYAAAAA, KYOU-KUN, DATE ME." " NO SIT BESIDE ME." all the girls shout. " He's always so popular, it's not like he is so handsome." Heiwa said angrily. Mao knock his head, " SHUT UP HEIWA, YOU"RE WORST THAN HIM, HE IS SO COOL." she said with heart-shaped in her eyes. That hurts, you HAG." Heiwa shouted.

"WHAT YOU CALLED ME!" she said angrily. " Didn't you heard me, HAG, UGLY." Heiwa shouted and stick out his tounge. " BASTARD." she punched Heiwa. Heiwa flies out the building. Wow, scary. Better don't mess with her. Meanwhile, Kyousuke is heading towards my direction. He sit beside me. " Kyou-kun, why didn't you sit beside me." Mao said cutely. Inoue push Mao aside, " Ignore that hag, and sit with me." she said. " BIG HEAD, GET OUTTA MY WAY." " YOU"RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD." " So noisy, can you two shut up." Kyou said. " SO COOL." the girls said. " Inoue-chan, why do you like him so much." Heiwa said. " URUSAI!" she shouted and push him aside.

I pity Heiwa, but he's just like Naruto. I smiled.

**Kyousuke P.O.V **

Sigh, how annoying. I turn to look at Chinatsu and she's smiling. So cute, wait what am I thinking. She's just a normal girl. Then, the teacher comes in the classroom. " Class, silet please." Nara-sensei said. He is a lazy teacher but a very intelligent person. " I'm too lazy to teach, you can do anything you want." He said.

" YAAAAAY." The class shouted. I decided to look at Chinatsu and saw her writing in a book. " What's that?" " What's what." She said. " The book." " Oh nothing." She reply. She continue to write, when she lift up her hand, I quickly snatch the book. I read it.

**"Once Upon A December"**

Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.

Woah, she have talent. She try to snatch that book back. " You have talent." I said. " Next time, if you want something, you have to ask, not snatch it away." she said angrily. I chuckled when I saw her expression. " If you want your book back, you have to give me a kiss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE

ONCE UPON A DECEMBER SANG BY DEANA CARTER.

Please no bad reviews. I hope you like my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kiss

_~Flashback~_

Woah, she have talent. She try to snatch that book back. " You have talent." I said. " Next time, if you want something, you have to ask, not snatch it away." she said angrily. I chuckled when I saw her expression. " If you want your book back, you have to give me a kiss."

_~End Of Flashback~_

**Angelique P.O.V.**

Did I hear it right or is it just my imagination. " What, can you say it again?!" I said. " Didn't you heard me, if you want your book back, **KISS** me." he said. " NEVER, anything but that." I shouted. All of the students look at us. Kyousuke glare at them. They quickly turn away and mind their own business.

" Okay then, I'll give you time until the end of school, if you can't get your book back, then." he said while touching my lips. " Ceh, I'll get it, just you see." I said. I'll never let him steal my first kiss. I'll never give up.

**No One's P.O.V.**

_~Recess Time~ 12:56 p.m._

" Give it back." Chinatsu shouted at him while jumping to get her book back. ' He's tall.' She thought. ' Which reminds me I have 3 hours more. Damn, recess is almost over.' "Kriiiiiinggg." the bell rings. " Try if you can, Chinatsu." he said while smirking evilly at her. ' I still have time.' she said.

~_In the Classroom_~

Chinatsu is searching for her book in Kyou's bag. Unfortunately, she can't find it. 'I thought he will left my book here.' ' What am I gonna do.' she thought. " Chinatsu-chan, it's wrong to look in people's things without their permission." Kyou said. " Says the one who stole someone else's privacy." Chinatsu-chan said angrily.

He open his shirt and she is shock to find her book in his trousers. " Pervert, give it BACK." she shouted. " Come and get it." Kyou said while licking his lips. Chinatsu is blushing dark red. She close her eyes and quickly snatch her book. She open it and she realised she was tricked. " KYOU-SUKE, BASTARD." Chinatsu runs after him.

They run until they reach on the roof top. " Give it back, give it back." Chinatsu trip herself and Kyousuke quickly catch her. "What happen?" she said while opening her eyes. She realised Kyou is on top of her. She blushed dark red. " PERVERT." She shouted and push him hard.

3:30 p.m.

" Baka, I just save your life." Kyou said angrily. " My book!" she said. Chinatsu push Kyou hard that caused her book to fell on that tree. " Look what you've done." he said. Tears running down Chinatsu's face. He is shock. " Oi, oi." He said trying to calm her down. " Sorry, it's just that book is special to me." she said wiping her tears. " Ceh, I'll get it, stay here." Kyou said. " What, you can't it's dangerous, it's okay I can buy another one." Chinatsu said stopping him. " I'll decide if the game's over." he said. Chinatsu blushed deep red and Kyou jump from the roof. " KYOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU." She shouted.

She quickly went downstairs to see if he's alright. She saw him lying on the ground. His shirt was ravine from the fall. She quickly run to him. " Kyou, Kyou, are you alright?!" she said while tears pouring down her face. " Baka, this height won't kill me." he said with a smirk.

Chinatsu knock his head. " You shouldn't do that, it's stupid and dangerous." she said. " Ouch, you should treat me not hit me." he said with a dissapointing face. Chinatsu hugged him. He was shocked and blush bright red. " I'm glad you're alright." She realised what she was doing and quickly release him. " Umm..., t-thank you." she said while blushing.

Angelique P.O.V.

" Hnn, Just a thank you, nothing more." Kyou said. She blushed even more red and she quickly give him a kiss on the cheeks. " There, we are even." she said and quickly walk away. He chuckled when he saw her expression. " Next time you won't escape from me, be prepare, Giou Chinatsu." he said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Mystery Masked Man

Angelique P.O.V.

" Sigh, what a peaceful night." I can feel the silent and peaceful night, the sound of the wind blows, nothing can be perfect as this. I can feel the wind blows through my hair. I am wearing a white sleeveless shirt and blue jacket with trousers. I am in my original form. " Ange-chan, didn't you think it's late now, you should go back in your disguise." Crescent said.

" I know, I know." Sigh she can be a drag sometime. I jump from the tree and I change back ino my disguise. I quickly return to the dorms. I quietly went to my room. When suddenly, " What do you think you're doing at a time like this?!" I turn to look at him and smile. " Hehe, just taking a walk." I said. " Sigh, it's dangerous out there for a girl to walk alone at this time." He said with an annoyed face.

" I can take care of myself." I said angrily. " Don't say that I didn't warn you." he said. I storm in my room and go to bed. Sigh, I can take care of myself, why did he care. I'm so tired. I slowly close my eyes and sleep took over me. " Good night, Ange-chan." said Crescent.

"KRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG." I shut off the alarm and get ready for school. I prepare breakfast for Kyou and straight to school. I went to the library first to spend my time there. " Oh, Chinatsu." said a voice behind me. " Inoue?!" " Hai, last time I didn't properly introduce myself, I'm Nara Inoue, I hope we can be friends." " Uh, of course we can." I said. " Do you like tto come to the library Chinatsu?" she asked. " Uh, I love books." I reply.

" Oh, I love reading magazines." Inoue said. " Chi-chan, what kind of books do you like to read?" she asked. " Adventure and History." I reply. " Well, I love to read fashion magazines and Vogue magazines." she said. " Umm..., isn't it's the same." I said. " Yeah whatever, but you are so lucky to be rommates with Kyou. " Nah, I think unlucky is the suitable word." " EHH, why, everyone is dying to be roommates with him, unlike me I'm stuck with Heiwa." she said dissapointed.

" Well, I don't care about boys." I said. " You know you are the mysterious and quiet type." Inoue said. " Huh?!" I said confused. " Well, I always want to meet that kind of person, and now look how lucky I am." Inoue said while smiling.

Awkward is a suitable word to describe this situation. I would really like to get out of here. What am I going to do. " Oh the bell just rang, better get to class, bye." " Wait a-, but I didn't hear anything." Inoue said confused. Phew, that was close.

I quickly get to class and sit at the back. There are only a few students in here. Then, I saw someone sitting beside me. I look up and saw Kyou. " You again?!" I said. " Yup, told ya', you can't run away from me." Kyou said smirking. This is going to be the worst day ever.

Finally, away from all the trouble. I sit on my favourite spot, at the field, sitting under a shady tree and eating my sandwich. What a quiet and peaceful day. I wish I could just stay here forever. " Ruff, ruff." Then, I heard a sound behind this tree. I take a peek and saw Kyou playing with a dog. I blushed seeing him laughing for the first time. My heart skip a beat.

Ange, get a grip of yourself, he is mean and annoying. I slap my face. I better go. Just when I'm about to stand up, I trip on something, and there was a loud bang. I quickly stand up. " What are you doing here, are you stalking me." he said.

"Excuse me, I'm not stalking you, I was just enjoying my lunch peacefully, and then I fall when I want to get back to class, on top of that I don't even know you were here." I said glaring at him. Not every girls are the same. You think every girl in this world will far for you.

" Now, if you don't mind, I'm going." I said. Kyou chuckled from her expression. " Giou Chinatsu, you're interesting." he said. At last school is over. I better head to my favourite place, the forest. I quickly run to the forest direction.

" Uhh, what a peaceful place, I can rest my mind. I play my flute, I let my fingers do their thing, to let out a wonderful music. " Crescent, can you play a song." I said. Crescent use her magic to make the flute play on its own.

I let the music flows into me and my feet are doing their own thing. I stopped after the music ends. " Ange, you are amazing, you can play the flute, you can dance. Amazing, what else you can do." " No, everyone can do that." I said with a sad face. " Ange, that's not true, you look like an angel." I smile when I heard that. " Arigato, Crescent." I said.

Then, I heard someone screaming. I quickly went to the place. I saw a masked man was attacking a group of little creatures or should I say pixies. " Ange, quickly transform." " How?!" I said panic. " You have to believe in yourself and say White Moon." Crescent said.

I close my eyes and " White Moon Transformation." I shout. My necklace starts to glow and my clothes start to change into a white and blue moon colour strapless top with white moon shapes in it. Her skirt is white with blue in colour. Her sandals are like Bloom's but it's white and have diamonds in it. She wears a white moon crown and her white hair is like Bloom's harmonix hair. My wings are sparkling white with blue moon colour in it.(like Bloom's Sophix and the clothes are sparkling). " What am I?!" " A fairy, you're the last fairy like the legend told us, the last fairy will appear." Crescent said. " What fairy-" " More fighting, ask questions later." Crescent said.

" Stop what you are doing now." I shouted at the masked man. " Oh, the chosen one." He said. Somehow, I feel like I know him already, but that's impossible. He reminds me of someone. Argh, concentrate Angelique. " What do you want?" I asked. " The Etoile bracelet." he said. "Why do you want the bracelet?" I asked. " No need for you to know, it's none of your business." he said.

" You won't get what you want, masked man." I shouted. " It's Dark. Enough talking let's fight." said the masked man. " Crescent, help me." I whisper. " Um, draw the power inside you through your hands and attack, simple." she said. " What how am I supposed to do that." I said panicking. " Ange be careful!" Crescent shouted at me.

I close my eyes and suddenly something defend me. I created a barrier to protect us. " You did it Ange-chan!" she said. He try to attack again and I dodged it. He attack Crescent and I get angry. " CRESCENT, YOU!" I shouted. Suddenly, I don't know what's happening. Anger took over me.

**Crescent P.O.V**

I saw Ange-chan getting mad. Her eyes turn white. She attacked him with Dargon Flame. There are flame around her. He got hit by the flame. " I'll be back." He said and dissapeared. Ange-chan is out of control. " ANGE-CHAN, I'M FINE. DON'T LET ANGER TOOK OVER YOU. ANGE-CHAN!" I shouted at her.

She turn back to normal and fainted. She transform into her original form and the other pixies help me to carry her inside their town. We put her on a bed and the Elder of the Pixie village thanked us for saving them and in return they help us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note**

**Sorry guys, my compute broke down. I hope all of you forgive me. I hope all of you will like my story. Please no bad reviews.**


End file.
